


electric in the contact

by alineppenhallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, First Kiss, Interview Inspired, Kissing, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: Inspired by Harry’s take on how Magnus feel’s kissing Alec





	electric in the contact

( _[inspired by harry’s take on how magnus feel’s kissing alec](http://nightfallgoddess.tumblr.com/post/154438775534/what-is-it-like-to-kiss-matthew-daddario-its)_ )

When Magnus first used his magic, _intentionally_ , it was exhilarating. He just moved a cup from one end of the table to another but the rush of power had made his head spin. Like standing up too fast in a warm room, Magnus felt equally dizzy and flushed as he swayed beside the Silent Brother gently guiding him through small exercises. 

The power that had up until then been curled up somewhere deep inside him, stamped on and pushed to one side, now cautiously moved to the forefront. And when the warm feeling of joy erupted behind his breast at having completed the small task after days of nothing, the power rushed forward snapping into place like another layer of skin. 

Sparks chased up his arms, swirling and twirling around his fingers tips brushing away the dirt and fixing his hair and tunic like a fussing mother. It warmed him from the inside out, banishing the cold he’d gotten so used to over the years. Even the ache in his lungs, the lingering cough from his father’s attempt on his life, disappeared in an instant. 

Magnus could feel his eyes burning as they blurred. The magic within him had previously felt so dark and angry as it attacked his father. It had lashed out like a whip, snapping sharp and biting and completely terrifying. Nothing like it was in that room, it felt like an apology. It cooed and petted like a separate entity hovering over and around him and Magnus’ hadn’t been aware of the tears running down his cheeks until the Silent Brother had bent down, head tilted curiously and booming voice echoing through Magnus’ mind but he couldn’t focus on it, too overwhelmed by the power and the feelings it caused. 

Now-a-days he knows better. It’s a part of him, giving him exactly what he needs and when he needs it. It’s the extra hand grabbing books and bottles from shelves like a harried assistant. It’s a weapon, not unlike a large guard dog straining on a chain, snarling and growling at his enemies until they cower – or if necessary, released to tear them apart like tissue paper. It’s a tease, that feather light extra touch that has his lovers backs bowing and gasping. His magic is as endless as his life with just as many possibilities. It can be anything and anywhere and the rush is just as warm and addictive as it was that day so many centuries ago. 

Over the decades he’s had a few partners. Some have made him feel warm, others have been like a day at the fair so fun and cheeky. Very rarely have any of them come close to the same heady feeling his power can produce. Etta had been that for him, from the first dance he’d been hooked. She was mesmerising and full of the same spark that ignited in Magnus all those years ago. 

When Alec kisses him it’s just like that first moment all over again. His skin sparks like electricity running over it, teasing goosebumps across every inch of him. Warmth ignites in his chest like fireworks and just as colourful. Alec pulls away, drawing Magnus along with him before diving back in and its like being pulled under the current all over again. 

He hums softly when they finally separate and knows in his bones that Alec is going to be as addictive as his magic and almost just as impossible to resist.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
